dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gogeta
|Race = Saiyan |FamConnect = Goku (original counterpart #1) Vegeta (original counterpart #2) Gotenks (Son by default) Vegito (Potara Fusion counterpart) Bardock (Half-Father) King Vegeta (Half-Father) Raditz (Half-brother) Tarble (Half-brother) Gohan (Half-son) Future Gohan (Half-son, alternate timeline) Goten (Half-son) Videl (Half-daughter-in-law) Valese (Possible Half-daughter-in-law) Trunks ''(Half-son) Future Trunks (Half-son, alternate timeline) Bulla (Half-daughter) Pan (Half-granddaughter) Chi Chi (Half-wife) Bulma (Half-wife) Cell (Modified clones of fusees) }} is the resulting fusion of two highly powerful Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta, when they perform the Fusion Dance properly. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Gogeta is an anime-only character that never appeared in the manga. Gogeta's Super Saiyan 4 transformation is famous for his amazing power and speed, and is known to be the strongest character in the entire Dragonball series. His Potara Earring fusion counterpart is Vegito. Appearance and personality Gogeta wears the same clothes that all creations of the Fusion Dance wear. However, Gogeta's vest has a different color scheme than Gotenks'. The padding around the neck and shoulders of the vest is reddish orange rather than yellow, and the rest is either a very dark blue or a dark gray, rather than the lighter blue vest that Gotenks wears. The hair is very similar to Vegito's, with the only differences being that Gogeta only has one free hanging lock of hair instead of two and Gogeta having Vegeta's widow's peak. Although they are made in the very same way, Gogeta has personality traits that are different from Gotenks, though it is impossible to tell which counterparts' personality is the dominant one. And since his appearances have been limited and short, it is difficult to tell if his personality is a separate one, or a composite of both Goku and Vegeta, although at Super Saiyan 4 it seems that his personality is like that of Vegito (which leans more towards Goku). Gogeta possesses Goku's body structure, he is tall and slender, but he seems to mostly possesses Vegeta's facial features. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta can be equally serious as his Super Saiyan 1 form or more if he needs to. He is very similar to Vegito, who is another fusion of Goku and Vegeta. History Gogeta is formed by the merging of two mighty Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta, via the Fusion Dance. He is the second fusion performed through the Fusion Dance during the Dragon Ball Z series. He, like his fusion son Gotenks, was a desperate fusion done to defeat a powerful enemy; Gogeta's enemy was Janemba in Fusion Reborn and Omega Shenron in GT. Unlike Gotenks, who is seen many times during the saga with Majin Buu, in ''Dragon Ball Z, Gogeta is seen only twice, both times in non-manga sequences: once in Movie 12 (Fusion Reborn), and for one episode during the final battles of Dragon Ball GT series. Fusion Reborn In Fusion Reborn, Gogeta made an appearance during the end of the movie. After Janemba transformed into his Super Form and became too powerful for Goku and Vegeta to handle, Goku quickly taught the Fusion Dance to Vegeta. The Fusion Dance must be performed perfectly to create a very powerful warrior, so when Vegeta failed to extend his index fingers in the final step of the dance, the weak 'Veku' was created. Veku was no match for Janemba, and for thirty minutes he frantically evaded the demon's attacks in comical fashion, clumsily stumbling and passing gas as part of his defense. The second time around, the Fusion Dance was performed correctly, and with the assistance of Goku's ally Pikkon, Gogeta was born. After an amazing display of speed and power, Gogeta finished off Janemba with the Soul Punisher. With the elimination of the negative energy that had created Janemba, the creature reverted back into the young ogre, Saike, who ran off in fear when he made eye contact with Gogeta. Shadow Dragon Saga This marks the first and last time the Fusion Dance was used between Goku and Vegeta in the anime. During Dragon Ball GT, Goku and Vegeta fused into Gogeta at Super Saiyan 4. Having achieved his ultimate potential, he easily overpowered Omega Shenron and even played around with him. However, Gogeta spent too much time goofing around and the fusion was lasted shorter than expected because of the tremendous power he possessed, thus he was unable to finish him off. Forms and transformations Veku is the fat version of Gogeta who occurred when Goku and Vegeta attempted to fuse for the first time. He is one of several failed fusions present in the series. Vegeta fails to extend his index finger, resulting in an embarassingly weak fusion, forming a fat, incredibly weak fighter who was called "Veku" by South Kai. In this form, speed is decreased, and ki is extremely limited. Veku, because of his state, is unable to perform any ki attacks due to the large drop in power. Also, because of his fat body, he cannot retaliate by punching and kicking. Instead, all he can do is pass gas, which he uses against Janemba to try and escape him. Just like a regular fusion, the time is 30 minutes before the two fighters defuse. This type of failed fusion is also seen in Goten's and Trunks' during the Majin Buu Saga, where they formed Fat Gotenks when attempting to fuse for the first time. According to the Daizenshuu, Veku has a power level of 704. Super Saiyan This form is seen during Fusion Reborn. Immediately after the successful fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta is at Super Saiyan as both halves (Goku and Vegeta) had previously mastered the transformation. Even though Janemba easily took care of Goku at Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta at Super Saiyan 2, he was unable to even hurt Gogeta at all. (A full force punch from Janemba to Gogeta's face didn't do anything) In a matter of seconds, Gogeta was able to destroy Janemba without any problem whatsoever. While at this lowest-level stage, he is exponentially stronger than Goku at Super Saiyan 3, and Vegeta at Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 4 This stage is seen in Dragon Ball GT, where Goku and Vegeta both faced off against Omega Shenron. With the Fusion Dance, they successfully created the powerful Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Unlike Vegeta and Goku's Super Saiyan 4 forms, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta has brown fur and fiery crimson hair, instead of the opposite, and he is the only Super Saiyan that features blue eyes (without a strong green hint) as well. He is also the only character in the series with glitter in his energy aura. Compared to his more serious form, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is somewhat more playful and wacky (almost akin to Vegito's attitude), toying with the evil Omega Shenron instead of easily defeating him, possibly because the power was going to his head, though Vegeta states that Goku was in fact responsible for this behavior (however, it could be possible that Vegeta was merely shifting the blame onto Goku). It could be implied that Gogeta's personality may be based on a combination of Goku's youthfulness and Vegeta's arrogance, though this is only speculation. It is also implied he was only doing this so Omega Shenron would use his Minus Energy Power Ball attack, which Gogeta could use to fully cure the planet of Omega Shenron's evil energy. This is likely, as Gogeta immediately tries to destroy Omega Shenron afterward. His speed in this form is the greatest seen in the series, being so swift, not even the viewer is able to see his movements. When Gogeta said he would slow down in his attacks, those same strikes appear as simple twitches, if anything. Along with his unbelievable speed, Gogeta also harbors an extraordinary amount of power and energy. As a Super Saiyan 4, Gogeta is seemingly invincible due to the massive power level gap between him and all other warriors in the series. His only weakness is his inability to stay fused for longer than 10 minutes due to the abnormally huge amount of power he possesses, which ultimately led to him de-fusing before he could deliver the final strike to Omega Shenron, in an akin way to Gotenks often splitting or falling out of Super Saiyan 3 before he can finish his foes off. Despite this, Gogeta's power in this form surpasses that of every other character in the series (including all of the movies) to the point where he could likely defeat any of them in less time than this. Special abilities Stardust Breaker Otherwise known as the Rainbow Sparkling Blast or the Soul Punisher, Gogeta uses this technique against Janemba after Goku and Vegeta's successful fusion. First, he attacks his opponent with a flurry of punches and kicks. After smashing his opponent against the ground, Gogeta attacks his opponent with a tiny, rainbow-colored sphere (hence the nickname "Rainbow Sparkling Blast") which attacks him/her from the inside, reducing them to glittery gold dust. Big Bang Kamehameha Gogeta first uses this technique in his Super Saiyan 4 form against Omega Shenron during the Shadow Dragon Saga, right after he had deflected Omega's Minus Energy Power Ball. The attack is a hybrid of "Super" Vegeta's Big Bang Attack and Goku's Super Kamehameha, with the latter appearing to be more dominant in the beam's appearance. First, Gogeta gathers the energy of the Big Bang Attack and the Super Kamehameha in both his hands. Then, he forms this energy into a whitish-blue energy ball, about the size of Gogeta himself. Finally, he fires the sphere off in a Kamehameha-esque beam, which can deal an extremely large amount of damage. Vegito's ultimate technique, the Final Kamehameha, is performed in a similar manner, though he fires the ball off in its original state rather than changing it into a beam. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Masako Nozawa (Goku's Voice) and Ryo Horikawa (Vegeta's Voice) * FUNimation Dub: Sean Schemmel (Goku's Voice) and Christopher R. Sabat (Vegeta's Voice) * Latin American Dub: Mario Castañeda (Goku's Voice) and René García (Vegeta's Voice) * Brazilian Dub: Wendell Bezerra (Goku's Voice) and Alfredo Rollo (Vegeta's Voice) Appearances in video games Gogeta appears in various Dragon Ball games. In games such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, he appears as a fusion. His fat version also appears in Budokai 3. In the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series and other fighting games, he is revealed as an actual character. The game Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 mistakenly refers to Gogeta as Vegito, and implies that Potara fusion results in Gogeta, when the actual case is that only the Fusion Dance can form Gogeta. Interestingly enough, the game also incorrectly gives Gogeta the Final Kamehameha, which is widely recognized as Vegito's signature attack whereas Gogeta's is the Big Bang Kamehameha. Major battles * Veku vs Super Janemba * Super Gogeta vs Super Janemba * Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta vs Omega Shenron Trivia *In Fusion Reborn, Gogeta is a lot less cocky than his Super Saiyan 4 counterpart, and eliminates his enemy quickly. As a Super Saiyan 4 however, he acts similarly to his Potara counterpart Vegito, toying around with his opponent and ultimately defusing. *In Fusion Reborn Gogeta's hair is more incline towards Vegeta's, but in Dragon Ball GT his hair takes after Goku's in his Super Saiyan 4 form. *Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is the strongest character in both Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World with a total of 180% attack. *Super Gogeta only has 2 lines in Fusion Reborn: "I am not Goku or Vegeta. I am Gogeta, it's over Janemba and I have come for you!" and "Every force you create has an echo. Your own bad energy will be your undoing!" Also, he laughs after Saike, (who became Janemba) runs away. *Gogeta is the only Fused character that was formed by the Fusion Dance technique to have a halo, because both Goku and Vegeta were dead at the time, but both alive by the time Gogeta makes his second and last appearance. *Strangely, after you unlock Gogeta in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, he still has a halo even though both Goku and Vegeta are alive. This was explained by the developers to be "because he's a secret character," but most fans credit this to simply be a flub on the creators' part or result of lack of leftover data space from all the new maps and features that the third game brought. *Gogeta is the only Fused character (Potara or Fusion Dance) to successfully defeat a villain without the fusion wearing off (he defeats Janemba without even coming close to running out of time). *In some video games, namely Budokai 3 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Super Saiyan Gogeta has been shown to have some sort of a rivalry with Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in the introductory sequences. Both have been shown to be extremely powerful, so the outcome of the battle is unknown. *Even though Janemba is not in Raging Blast, Gogeta is playable. He is seen in the What If Saga, and, suprisingly, his opponent is his Potara counterpart, Vegito. *Interestingly enough, in Raging Blast, Gogeta has lightning surrouding his aura, which is typical of the Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 transformations. However, this might be in order to show Gogeta's power, and should not be confused as a Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta. When Gogeta's aura charges in the game, it does not have the same sound effects as it would have a Super Saiyan 2 or Super Saiyan 3. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fusion Category:Z Fighters Category:Characters Category:Saiyans